Ouran's triplets?
by Nitrea
Summary: What if the twins were triplets and didn't know till now? Please don't be horribly harsh on me but reviews would be nice! Warnings: OC's, abuse, general darkness
1. Chapter 1: Meetings and Life

I'm in a new school. Yay. 'Stupid rich people,' was my first thought when I saw the school. And my parents are rich!

Notice how I said 'my parents' not 'I'm'. I said that because they don't want to see me. They hate me. So I don't get to see the other two of my triplets any more. I know I have two brothers because my parents used to send me pictures of them but now they don't. But they pay the bills so I guess it's okay.

This year I passed the entrance exam to get into Ouran Academy. My friend who's rich but went to my school and we became friends. When she heard about my scholarship she asked her parents if she could go to Ouran too, and they let her.

So here we are in 9th grade in a new high school. I was about to turn around and leave when Alys came up next to me and blocked my escape.

"Fine." I sighed. "You win. I'll go in. But I won't say I want to."

She laughed, "I wouldn't expect you to, ginger!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Oh! Would you rather me call you carrot-top?"

"Smart-alike." I muttered.

"Oh, you know you gitchy gitchy goo me."

"Okay so I do love you. So come on. Since you're not gunna let me go then we better go get our classes and get there 'fore we're late."

She brightened up. "Okay!"

We walked in and into the office that was pretty close to the entrance. We got our schedules and maps. I didn't even open my map 'cause I suck at following one. We walked randomly around the building for around five minutes before coming to a door labeled 1A. We knocked, as the bell had already rung and waited. After a moment the teacher came to the door and invited us in.

"Class." She called getting every one's attention, "We have two new students."

They all looked at us curiously and we took that as a chance to introduce ourselves.

"Hey People." I started, "I'm Nitre and-"

"I'm Alys Heart! But you can all me Kami!" 'Lys finished.

"Okay so your seats are over there on the right at the back."

"Thanks!" We said at the same time before racing each other to our seats.

I got to them first, so I got the window seat. We sat down and listened to the teacher drone on and on about things we'd already learned. Yeah we're smart.

I looked out of the window, and zoned out.

"Nitre!" The teacher called getting my attention. "Since you zoned out you can tell us pi."

"Yo-kay." I stated before starting from 3.14 and going on and on until I was to about the 50th number and got elbowed in the ribs by Alys.

"O-o-okay. So class that was pi although we usually only use 3.14."

I smiled brightly at the people who were still staring at me.

Finally after another 5 hours (20 minutes) in there the bell rang. I jumped up and yelled "Freedom!"

Everyone stared at me, and I didn't care.

"There are squirrels in my pants!  
Tell me what's making you jump like that.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants,  
ain't got no chickens ain't got no rats.  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
maybe you can be movin' like me  
step right over and watch me put it down!  
Step right over and watch me put it  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P. got back home waterin' your plants.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants  
baby you can qualify for government grants.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants  
hypnotize me put me in a trance.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants  
got an aunt Florance, liven' in France  
she can't see the squirrels in my pants!  
Step right over and watch me put it down!  
Step right over and watch me put it  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
if you wanna know how I'm doin' this dance.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants  
look in my trousers and you know it ain't ants.  
S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants  
proletariat and bourgeoisie,  
maybe you don't need an academic degree  
smelling like my potpourri.  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
step right over and watch me put it down!  
Step right over and watch me put it down, down, on the ground,  
'cause you know I got it goin' on.  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
if your pockets are empty get a cash advance.  
S. to the I. to the M. to the P.  
you're losin' your hair get yourself implants,  
If you're wrestling a bear then you ain't gotta chance,  
Old uncle Freddie who just ridges and rants,  
It ain't about love, it ain't about romance.  
I got squirrels in my pants!"

I finished and froze,. And yes I was dancing. Alys had joined me a second after I started. We high-fived then walked to the cafeteria.

Alys got the food that we would split while I found a spot to sit down at. No one neared me, but I didn't care. If they thought I was the weird smart new girl then I don't care because I'll admit to both of them. I am weird and I am smarticles! So take that peoplez.

We ate or lunch and talked about what we would do after school was over. We ended up planing to sing 'today is going to be a great day' by Bowling for Soup.

**~Timeskip to the end of school, because apparently nothing ever actually important happens during lessons~  
**

The bell rang and I jump up onto the desk and started.

"There's a hundred 104 days, of summer vacation  
till school comes along just to end it,  
so the annual problem, for our generation  
is finding a good way to spend it,  
like maybe:building a rocket,  
or fighting a mummy,or climbing up the Eiffel tower  
something that doesn't exist,or giving a monkey a shower.  
Surfing tidal waves,creating nano-bots,  
or locating Frankenstein's brain.  
Finding a dodo bird,painting a cotton field,  
or driving our sister insane.  
This could possibly be the best day ever (This could possibly be the best day ever)  
and before dad says that tomorrow might be  
a million and six times better  
So make every minute count,jump in and seize the day,  
and lets make sure that in every single possible way,  
Today is gunna be a great day.  
Crossing the tundra,or building a roller coaster,  
or skiing down a mountain with skis,  
devising a system for remembering everything or-"

I was cut short when someone who was leaving accidentally bumped into the table I was on and I fell off. I landed on my side so it didn't hurt to bad.

"Nitre!" Alys said knelling beside me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"It's okay, sissy. I'm fine. Really." She leaned over me bending her head. "Now can I get up? I may actually want to get up and live at some point."

She chuckled and helped me up. I winced a bit when I got all of my weight back, which wasn't that much. Then turned to the people still there.

"Hey, peoplez! Do you know where we can go to a club 'cause we want to avoid going home right now."

"How about you go to the host club with us? We were about to go there if you want to come." One girl asked.

"Sure. And thank you." I replied.

We followed her and her friends to the host club. They left when we got inside. I turned on my heel and was ready to leave the second I saw the room, but sadly Alys grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.

"Who would you like to designate?" A guy, with glasses and black hair, asked.

"Do ya'll have twins here?" I asked boredly looking him in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Then we'll take them."

He led us over, and we saw the twins close enough to kiss.

"Alright, alright. Break it up. Break it up! This isn't the time or place for that." I told them and they just looked at me.

"Yeah! Wait until you get home!" Alys said backing me up.

My amused smile turned into a frown when I saw that they looked exactly like me.

"U-um I-I-I'm sorry, b-but I-I have t-to go r-right n-now." '_I'm sorry, but I can't get caught by my mom or dad.'_ I stuttered out.

I ran out of the room.

"Nitre!" Alys called out behind me, but I didn't stop. "Come on Nitre! If you over exert yourself like this, you'll be more hurt than if they catch you!" She pleaded with me, but I barley slowed down.

Tears were on my face and my breath wasn't coming well but I kept running.

"Nitre Marie Hitachiin! Stop running right now!"

I stood still. That was the first time someone called me by my full name. My breath had almost stopped. Then a hand smacked me in the back of my head. Hard. I snapped out of the trance I was in and I started to chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that. But, you know it was kind of your fault." I told her.

"What? How was it my fault?"

"Well you dragged me into both the school And the club room."

"Oh that's it! I'm gunna get you!"

I laughed and she started to chase me around the hall. I started to cough but I kept laughing.

"See? Now it is your fault!" I rolled onto my side laughing at her expression.

"Well, come on. We better get back if you want to eat at my house. I heard it was round stake tonight."

"Awesome my favorite!"

I jumped up and dragged her out of the door that we were surprisingly close to, and ran outside.

We arrived at Alys' house and I got to spend the night there. Awesome! We had fun then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up by a Bullhorn being yelled into right beside my ear! Who does that?


	2. AN

HEY! This is going on all my stories but I NEED reviews! And some help with the stories if you can! I'll accept flames too, but I seriously NEED reviews! If I didn't already establish that!

Also… THIS IS MY FIRST AN! WAHOO! (jumps in the air and starts dancing with dog) Anywhoo! This is going up on all my stories and thank you those who favorited my story or put it on alerts! Thank yall so much! :3 It means soo much to me! :') Love yall guys!

-Love Nitrea ;)


	3. Chapter 2: Funness and creepyness

My eyes snapped open as I glared at the person next to me with a bullhorn in her hands. I jumped at her making us both go down, laughing. We stayed like that before I smelled breakfast downstairs.

I jumped off of Kami(AN:Alys, read 1st chapter) and ran into her closest where some of my clothes were. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with black threads on one side and light blue on the other, a white tank top and a black off the shoulder shirt/blouse before dashing into the bathroom. I threw the clothes on, brushed through my hair, brushed my teeth, which were surprisingly white, and ran to get Alys. I dragged her down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Kimitri, one of the servants, walked up to us and handed us our plates.

"Thank you!" I told her hyperly.

She bowed to us then left.

We ate are breakfast quickly and silently. When we were done, I took our plates and silverware into the kitchen. I washed them, sat them out to dry, and dried off my hands before running towards 'Lys.

We walked outside and hopped into the limo where we said our 'hello's then were off to school.

We were dropped off at the school and walked in to the stupidly pink colored place. Actually it's more like Alys walked in and I was dragged in to that creepy pink place. She had to drag me all the way to class 1-A, with me annoying the crud out of her more than I thought I ever could! When we finally got there, she threw me through the open door where I then rolled all the way to the front of the classroom, tied up in rope. I struggled to get out of them or to AT LEAST get up onto my feet and to my seat. Alas, it was not meant to be. The twins cough-triplets-cough walked in and over to me.

"What are you doing?" They asked me simultaneously.

"Just laying around. You?" I told them.

"We are-" Hikaru started boredly.

"watching-" Kaoru went next, and was about to finish when I cut in.

"Me. Ya thanks a bunch for helping me out!" I told them completely sarcastically.

After that said, I then proceeded to wiggle around hoping to get out of it while they watched me flop around like a fish. They're such helpful guys, aren't : this is said sarcastically: end note

Finally a person with brown hair decided to end my torcher as they brought out a knife and brought it closer to me.

**AN: That's the end! Hope you liked it! *walks away***

***hear sound of ripping clothes and screams***

**Me:*Runs back in with clothes ripped*Okay! Okay! I'll keep writing! Just don't kill me! I want to live!**

She cut through my binds pretty easily. She then stood up as I jumped up and lunged at her.

"!" I partially screamed in her ear as I glomped her.

I then turned my efforts to something MORE important,

"Alys." I growled as I moved towards her like a lion stalking it's pray.

"Please forgive me! PLEASE!" She wailed as she moved back.

"No. You know you have to face the punishment." I told her.

"You don't mean..." She trailed off and at my nod started begging, "No, Please! Anything but that! PLEASE!"

I pounced at her and started tickling her. She started to laugh begging for mercy until the bell sounded and I shot to my seat.

****Timeskip to After school 'cause nothing else really funny or important happens until then!****

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I was dragged towards my Doom.

Alys had put a leash on the dog collar I always wore and was making me follow her down the halls like a cat. My claws, fingernails, were unsheathed as I dragged them across the tiled floor from Alys' pulling. We finally arrived at the third music room.

As the doors swung genitally open, a chorus of voices said, "Welcome."

I didn't really notice it seeing as I was too busy being gagged by rose petals.

"Help." I chocked out. "I'm being killed slowly by rose petals! Help... me..."

I let loose a giant gasp as I went limp on the ground, not moving and barely breathing (where people can't see that she is).

I felt people shaking me and moving around me. I stayed in my position for a few more seconds until I took in a big-ish unnoticeable breath.

"OHMYGOSH!" I screamed as I shot up, hurting a few peoples ears, and ran, screaming nonsense about rose petals, around the room.

Tons of people watched me make a complete and total fool out of my self until I finally stopped in the middle of the room. Alys was next to me in a shot as I started singing. (at the appropriate times Alys singing with me)

"I'm bringing sexy back; Yeah  
The other boys they don't know how to act; Yeah  
I think you're special, what's behind you're back?; Yeah  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.; Yeah

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Babe I'm you're slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get you're sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

get you're sexy on }repeat times 6 times  
Go ahead, be gone with it}repeat 6 times

Get you're sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back; Yeah  
Them other effers don't know how to act; Yeah  
Come let me make up for the things you lack; Yeah  
'Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast; Yeah

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Babe I'm you're slave  
I'll let whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get you're sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

get you're sexy on }repeat 6 times  
Go ahead, be gone with it}repeat 6 times

Get you're sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back; Yeah  
You mother effers watch how I attack; Yeah  
If that's your girl you better watch you're back; Yeah  
'Cause she'll burn it up for you and that's a fact; Yeah

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get you're sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

get you're sexy on }repeat 6 times  
Go ahead, be gone with it}repeat 6 times

Get you're sexy on"

We stopped in a random pose back to back before laughing. We walked out of the room with the crowd clapping behind us.

I decided to go back to my apartment to check on some stuff before heading over to Alys'. I listened to my MP3 and danced the whole way there. I hopped up the stairs to my apartment door, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw it. My door had been ripped off it's hinges. I walked up to it slowly, seeing the gouges in the wood before looking in side.

Claw marks covered everything in the main room/kitchen area. Pots and pans were on the ground with dents from being thrown. The table was scratched in an X with a hole in the center of it. The smell of pain hung in the room, and the windows had been smashed through. Red paint covered a wall. It said, 'Stay away from my sons or you're next'. I shuddered as I cautiously walked through, into my room. I carefully opened the door and looked around seeing that it was relatively untouched.

I worked in silence as I packed a small gym bag with important things. My ear buds were laying around my neck, still softly playing music as I glanced around slightly to see what I missed every so often. I finished up and walked to the doorway of my room before taking one last look at the place I'd been calling home for 12 of my 15 years, then I walked out of the torn down door not bothering to spare it with another glance, as I walked to Alys' house.

* * *

**AAAAAAAWWWWWW! Poor her! Anywho, I haven't said this yet and I'm not going to. Hikaru is! Take it away Hikaru!**

**Hikaru: But I'm Kaoru**

**Me: No you're not! Now say it!**

**Hikaru: Fine! Nitrea does not own Ouran High School Host Club. If she did. There'd be more cosplays and I'd be wearing a dre- Wait! WHAT! Why am I reading this!  
**

**Me: Now was that so hard was it?**

**Hikary: Yes. It was.**

**Me: Stop being a whiny baby Hikary! *we get into a fight over the name(which I'm keeping by the way)***

**Host club and guests: *Watchs them with popcorn***

**Kyoya: *Turns to readers* Author says:*says in monotone* Review PLEEEEAAAAASE! I'm begging! I get 15 reviews on either chapter and I'll update!**


	4. I am so sorry! :

HI! Oh my gosh! I should say sorry to everyone who reviewed and I just didn't notice them on my inbox, but I REALLY wanted 2 say I'm sorry 2 all of you guys! And i'm sorry for my bad grammer AHEM-textinggrammer-AHEM

Anyways. I'll try 2 post another chappy up during the weekend but first I'll need to finish reading a book and hop back into this story. But I promise that I will try my hardest to get another chappy up next week or during the weekend! :3 Thankyou everyone who has actually stayed with me through my long, long absence. :3

Thanyou again Love Nitrea ;)


	5. Chapter 3: Animals and Trashed

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!" Alys said, excited when I arrived at her house.

I nodded to her, being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, moving me into the house.

She steered me into the living room and onto one of the couches. I sat on it silently, not moving. I could feel her worried stare. After around a minute I sighed and faced her.

"My place… Is now completely trashed… She did it… I don't know how… Can I stay her for a… little bit?" I told her slowly, replaying the image in my head.

"You know you can stay here all you want. No one cares if you live here or not… actually I think they'd like it! I would! Then we could actually be sisters! You know, mostly." Alys told me grinning.

I looked at her for a second before laughing. She looked clueless about what had happened.

"You looked so… so… oh man! I can't even think of a word!" I told her, trying to balance my laughter.

"Well. Now that I finally got you talking, care to tell me what happened?" She asked me, calming my mood instantly.

"Well… I was going to my house, dancing on the way there… when I got there… well… the door was completely off it's hinges. I walk inside, cautious of everything. My living room is almost ripped apart… There is red paint on the wall. It says 'stay away from my sons or you're next'. I move towards my room, hoping that they didn't do anything to it. I walk inside. Nothing's been touched. I pack my few precious possessions and my clothes. I move out of the room then walk out of the house. I don't look back. There is no reason to.

"I walk to Alyse's house. Thought's cram into my mind. Things are moving through my head too fast. I know who trashed it though… It is Her. My, so called, mother. Yuzuha Hitachiin."

I didn't know that I was still talking. I never knew when I stopped. All I can remember is being lost in my memory. At some moment, the memory disappeared. At some time there was peacefulness that can only be achieved in actual sleep. At some point, I stopped responding. In a moment, I stopped breathing. When that happened, I stopped trying. When that happened, I almost died.

* * *

I woke in a hospital bed. An IV was attached to my wrist. There was a breathing tube shoved in my throat. I didn't realize where I was at first. I struggled to move. I struggled to get the tubes and wires off of me. I wanted to get out of the room. Out of the blinding whiteness.

Someone flew into the room, calling for others. I felt my arms, legs, and anything else they could grab, being held down. I heard my voice screaming as I thrashed. Why wouldn't they let me go? Couldn't they tell I didn't want to be here? Not in a hospital. I'd almost died the last time.

They messed up. I had stopped living. Stopped breathing. The monitor flat toned and I was stuck in a comatose like state. I didn't want it to happen again. I couldn't just wait for it to happen again.

I moved with more purpose now. I managed to rip myself out of their holds and get the tubes and wires out of me. I moved up against the headboards scratching peoples hands if they got to close.

"Let me IN!" Someone screamed almost right outside the door.

"We're having trouble with her right now. You may not see her." A calmer voice said.

"No shit, Sherlock! If you'd of let me in earlier, then you'd never be having that problem!" Alys' voice yelled, just outside of the door.

I stood on all fours and moved off the bed, jumping gracefully to the floor. I passed through the arms and legs trying to catch me without letting them touch me. I opened the door quickly and bounded out, pushing down the doctor in front of my door.

"N-Nitrea?" Alys asked softly.

She was scared. I could smell it on her. A tear escaped my eye before I ran out of the hospital, salty water falling down my cheeks. I heard her gasp at the one she saw as I ran.

I was still on four legs, moving quickly away. I ran to the forest where no one would see me, and stopped a few yards in. I laid down on the icy ground by a large Momiji tree **(1)**. Quite sobs escaped my lips as clouds blocked the moon and stars over head.

The winter months always brought on snow. This winter was no different as the soft white flakes fell from the sky. They landed on me as I shivered, curling my body into a ball, trying to keep warm.

It didn't help, and I didn't move as exhaustion took over my body. I surrendered to my dreams, knowing full and well that the next day was only Wednesday.

* * *

I woke with snow covering most of my body, still by the Momiji. I sighed and stood, only now realizing that I was still in the clothes that I wore to school yesterday. I smiled and began to walk to school, my inner clock telling me that it was 5 in the morning.

I was not stupid, and knew how I looked. I could tell people were watching me, trying to judge whether or not I was someone going to rob them. I rolled my eyes and kept walking through the thick white snow that littered the ground. I wore no shoes on my feet, but I didn't care. I couldn't feel the cold, I was numb to it. It's not like someone like me was able to get frostbite.

I felt around in my pocket for a moment before pulling my MP3 out. I put the headphones in my ears and turned the music up louder than I ever had before. I saw and heard no one. No one was near me and I couldn't feel their eyes on me. At least that's what I wanted to believe.

The first song started up, painting my world a multitude of colors. I hummed along as peace flooded through me, making me feel happy, though the song was the opposite.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_  
_Fall into your sunlight_  
_The future's open wide, beyond believing_  
_To know why hope dies_  
_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_  
_Suspended in a compromise_  
_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_  
_Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers_  
_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_  
_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
_Illusions of the sunlight_  
_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_  
_Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_  
_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

_And I've lost who I am_  
_And I can't understand_  
_Why my heart is so broken_  
_Rejecting your love_  
_Without love gone wrong_  
_Life less words_  
_Carry on_

_But I know_  
_All I know_  
_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_  
_Take me home to my heart_  
_Let me go_  
_And I will run_  
_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_  
_Wasted years_  
_Wasted gain_  
_All is lost_  
_Hope remains_  
_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_  
_There's the sun_  
_Taking all the shattered ones_  
_To the place we belong_  
_And his love will conquer_

_And I've lost who I am_  
_And I can't understand_  
_Why my heart is so broken_  
_Rejecting your love_  
_Without love gone wrong_  
_Life less words_  
_Carry on_

_But I know_  
_All I know_  
_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_  
_Take me home to my heart_  
_Let me go_  
_And I will run_  
_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_  
_Wasted years_  
_Wasted gain_  
_All is lost_  
_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_  
_There's a light_  
_There's the sun_  
_Taking all the shattered ones_  
_To the place we belong_  
_And his love will conquer all_  
_Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_  
_Fall into your sunlight_

The song faded out leaving my senses abruptly. Knowledge flooded back as I saw I was almost at school. I could see it now that the music wasn't blocking my senses. Everyone who was already there stared at me. I couldn't see them, or hear them. The next song was playing through my ears, reverberating through my body. I just walked into the school barefoot, mindlessly walking to class.

* * *

**1:** a Momiji tree is a Japanese Maple tree. Native to Japan.

I am sooo sorry that I didn't have this out sooner. I know when I said I would have it out but truthfully I forgot that I even had a story on here until some one reviewed it. Another thing is that I didn't have any ideas for a song until just now.

Ritsuka: Yeah. She didn't. She got the song from a video that Winrii did called '[Loveless] Shattered'

Soubi: She wishes she owned the song, but sadly she doesn't. Its called Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Ritsuka: She also doesn't own us or any of the Ouran characters. Her characters are hers though.

I really love the song and if Winrii is reading this then you should know that your videos are soo amazing and that I like 'the Destiny Islands Show'! It amuses me very much! :D

If there's anything that confuses you in the story, leave a review or PM me and I'll either change it or explain it.

Please review and I might update faster! *hinthint nudgenudge winkwink*


	6. Chapter 4: WtHWioWiWt?

**Chapter 4: What the Hell Was I On When I Wrote This?  
**

**READ THIS! NO SERIOUSLY! READ IT!**

**Okay… Big warning. And I mean BIG. Everything goes from 'Yay!' to '9-11' in 5 seconds or less… for anyone who loved the happy go-lucky attitude of the story, I'm sorry but all of my stories will have a very crash and burn part. Unless it's a one-shot. Sorry. I'm just really not a very happy-happy love-love kind of person. So just right now. This is a HUGE WARNING.**

**Chapter 4:**

I was the first one in the class. That was fine with me though. I was able to sit in silence with no one to bother me, as I listened to my music. The cold air melting through the window onto me felt good on my heated body. But nothing gold can stay. **(1)** Robert frost was right when he said that because all too soon people flooded in to the class.

I didn't remove my ear phones, but instead turned my head towards the window and laying it on my folded arms, ignoring everything else.

Alys came into the room, minutes before the bell rang, and looked around. She saw me in my seat and ran towards me. I could hear her quick footsteps as she ran up to our joint desk. She started asking me questions and begging me to respond. Saying she was sorry.

What was she sorry for? She didn't do anything. It was all me. I had made Alys afraid of me. I could still her fear dusting her voice. I'm so ashamed of myself. I could feel the class staring at our scene, not fully understanding it, thinking it was just another of our scenes. Why was she still talking? Then she said the one thing that caused me to freeze.

"I'm not scared of you."

I shot around and out of my seat faster than should be possible. Alys flinched back as I faced her with a murderous look, a salty, half-dry trail going down one side of my face. My ear buds had been yanked out of my ears on my ascent, as I looked at her, making her feel the realness of the situation.

"You," I growled out, tears in my eyes, but not enough to spill. "You can say or do whatever you want, but don't you _ever_ lie to me about something like that. You're afraid of me. I know you are. Don't try to say you aren't, when I can feel it. You're terrified of me. You've seen what I can do and you can't help but think, 'What if that happens to me?' I thought you knew me better, but I guess not."

I grabbed my bag from under my seat and started to walk out of the classroom. Everyone was silent as they watched me leave in shocked silence.

"Nitre! Wait, please!" Alys pleaded as she grabbed my wrist with both hands.

My eyes flicked towards the two Hikaru and Kaoru, meeting their eyes for a brief second before they moved to Alys, staring at her emotionlessly.

"Please release my arm."

Alys stared up at me pathetically from where she was on her knees clinging to my arm as if it was a last resort.

"I asked you if you would kindly release me," I growled out the last two words.

She broke down crying as I tore my arm away and moved out of the room. I moved towards one of the music rooms, hoping I could get away from everything as the bell rang.

I walked into Music Room 3, not caring about my immediate surroundings until I climbed onto the piano bench. I uncovered the keys and sat on the bench, staring at the beautiful, spotless keys. I hovered my hands over the black and white expanse.

I carefully laid my hands on the right notes, pressing one and letting it hang in the air gently around me before I started. I didn't know where it came from, but I just started to play, pushing my feelings of sadness into the song that I'd only heard once, but somehow my fingers knew what to do.

The song was very soft, but I was surprisingly calm while playing it. I knew the song from the first few notes. It was Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. My body was swaying as I lost myself in the music, never noticing when the doors opened and people started to file through. Nor when soft 'shh' sounds were made.

The song seemed to go on forever as I saw some of my happier days flash behind my closed eyes. A soft smile found it's way onto my lips, as I finished the song with a gentle last chord.

I let it resonate, enjoying the peaceful feeling of the silence after the sound before it ended abruptly as someone started clapping, followed by more people. I sat, stock still, until I finally gathered enough courage to turn around.

The whole hast club was behind me with many guests behind them. Somehow they all had gotten into the room with out me noticing. Some of them had tears in their eyes, and some of those had escaped.

Alys was in front of them all, probably having been the first to find me. She was crying trying not to break down in front of everyone. As I looked at her, I knew that I had been stupid. There was no way she had been scared of me. She'd been scared of loosing me and our friendship.

I smiled softly at her as I turned around on the bench. I held my arms out, almost relaxed on my legs, but not touching them. Alys looked at my position for a second, her sobs breaking free as she ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, loosely, crying into my shoulder, as she hopped onto my lap, clinging to me. I held her gently with my arms, rubbing my hand soothingly, up and down her back while I rocked us gently back and forth.

I felt her tears soak into my dirty shirt as I turned my head slightly and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't see what was happening. I didn't listen to you. I'm so sorry, Kami. So sorry."

She shook her head softly against my shoulder, telling me without words that it wasn't my fault. Alys pulled her head back from my shirt and we looked at each other in silence, knowing what the other was saying without words.

After a few minutes we smiled at each other.

"Well," I said loudly, making everyone jump while I hopped up with Alys. "That's enough of that!"

With that we smirked at each other.

_She puts her make-up on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland  
She's got a little book of conspiracies right in her hand  
She is paranoid, endangered species headed in to extinction  
She's one of a kind,well she's the last of the American Girl's (She's a rebel.)_

_(She's a saint) She wear's an overcoat, for the coming of a nuclear winter  
(She's the salts of the Earth and she's dangerous)  
She's riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass (She's a rebel)  
(Vigilante) She's on a hunger strike for the one's who won't make it to dinner.  
(She's the one that they call old Whatsername)_

_She make's enough to service for the holiday working class.  
(She's a symbol, of resistance)She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated  
(She's holdin' on my heart like a hand grenade)  
She won't cooperate well she's the last of the American Gir~rls._

_She sings, the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings the liberation  
That I just can't define  
(Well nothing comes to mind! Hey!)_

_She's a rebel.  
She's a saint.  
She's the salt of the Earth and she's dangerous  
She's a rebel.  
Vigilante.  
Missing link on the brink of destruction._

_She's a rebel (She's a Rebel!)  
She's a saint (She's a rebel!)  
She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous (She's a rebel!)  
She's a rebel (She's a rebel!)  
Vigilante (She's a rebel!)  
Missing link on the brink of destruction (She's a rebel!)_

_My name is Jimmy (She's a rebel!)  
And you better not wear it out (She's a rebel!)  
Suicide Commando (She's a rebel!)  
That your mama talked about (She's dangerous!)  
Kin of Forty thieves (She's a rebel!)  
And I'm here to represent (She's a rebel!)  
The needle in the vein (She's a rebel!)  
of the establishment! (She's dangerous!)_

Alys and Nitre finished the song in a very gangster-like pose, as the stuff they had gathered throughout the song was on display (including Kyoya's notebook that they had grabbed in the second line of the song). They laughed, while everyone clapped for them, doing fake bows and high-fiving each other. They passed back the things they'd gathered, all save Nitre's shirt that she'd lost in the first five seconds into the song, instead deciding to sport a black tank top.

They walked out of the club room and out of school **(AN: Since apparently school ended in the 4 minutes it takes to play Kiss the Rain.)**. Nitre climbed into Alys' limousine after the other girl and they headed back to the house. They didn't bother to bring up the tears staining Nitre's shirt or any of what happened earlier. They didn't need to. It was all over.

Neither gave a thought to what the host club might have been thinking or talking about.

* * *

**Me: Wha! No I-*Gets shoved onto center stage through curtains* Hehhehheh… Hey everyone… **

**Crowd: *Starts throwing things***

**Me: Ahhh! *Tries to run away* I'm sorry! I've been busy! My FF on my laptop was freaking out on me and then I found out that the motherboard for my actual computer was fried! And then I went to Kentucky, where I had no way to update! And I also had to get over writer's block (which sucks if you haven't had it)! And I also had to deal with being in honor's band and being a 'favorite' of my least favorite teacher! Ugh! My life's been horrible since I last posted. But it's calmed down, and I've been going through my fic's to fix things, and I've gotten better things for school electives, so I'll be able to update so much more! I started writing this one at around 12:30am, and I finished at 3:45am. I'm tired, but I'm going to post this up tonight so I won't feel so bad about myself.**

**Hikaru: *Peaking through the curtains* Is it safe-**

**Kaoru: *Also Peaking* -to come out now?**

**Me: Yes. *mumbles*Traitors. By the way: I don't own**

**Hikaru: Us.**

**Kaoru: Or any songs that have been used.**

**Me: Songs- **_**Kiss the Rain **_**is by Yiruma (if I haven't mage that clear yet) and **_**Last of the American Girls/She's a Rebel **_**is by The American Idiot Cast!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I will promise to update faster! Who knows, I might get my friends to help me make a vid of this story on Youtube! :D If you want to use any of my characters, please ask first.**


End file.
